


Photo Booth Squished

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh.” Bucky cocked his head, studying the way his three boyfriends were crammed into the photo booth. Arms and legs were everywhere, and not in the good way. It looked quite painful, and they were waiting him to join him.</p><p>Bucky shoved his hands in his jean pockets, pivoted, and walked away. “Never mind, the moment is gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth Squished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Huh.” Bucky cocked his head, studying the way his three boyfriends were crammed into the photo booth. Arms and legs were everywhere, and not in the good way. It looked quite painful, and they were waiting him to join him.

Bucky shoved his hands in his jean pockets, pivoted, and walked away. “Never mind, the moment is gone.”

All three of his boyfriends let out exclamations of surprise and indignation.

“This was your idea!” Tony shouted and accidently rammed his elbow into Clint’s forehead.

Clint cursed and shoved Tony’s arm down, which caused Tony to fall against Steve and knock the air out of Steve. “If I have to get squashed by Tony and Steve then so do you.”

Bucky shook his head. “It wasn’t my idea. I just made a comment that isn’t everyone cramming into a photo booth supposed to be romantic? Steve was the one who insisted.”

“I thought you wanted a photo of the four of us together,” Steve protested.

Bucky pointed at the enmeshed group. “Not if I get sucked into that mess.”

Tony shoved Clint back and pulled Steve forward. “Steve, yank Bucky in here with us.”

Clint playfully wacked Steve on the back. “Yeah, Steve, use that super strength to get our fourth in here.”

Bucky started walking away. “Oh no. I am not going anywhere near you guys.”

Clint and Tony shoved Steve out of the booth, shouting: “Get him!”

Bucky took off in sprint, not waiting to see if Steve listened to Clint and Tony or not.

Bucky cursed seconds later as twin, thick arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him into the air. “This is a betrayal of our love and friendship, Steve!”

“This is payback for when we were younger and you had me go into the crawl space instead of you.”

“Someone had to fix the pipes down there! And you were just the right size at the time. I would never make you go down there again. I’d send Tony instead.”

“And I’d send Dum-E,” Tony quipped.

Steve shook his head, smiling all the while. He shoved Bucky into the photo booth.

Bucky sat half in Tony’s lap and half in Clint’s.

Steve shoved himself up against the side of the photo booth and leaned over Tony.

They were squished impossibly close, and Bucky almost fell to the floor when Clint leaned forward to insert money into the slot.

Clint rested his finger on the start button and grinned. “All right, everyone. Smile.”


End file.
